Once Upon A Time
by itswibbleywobbley
Summary: Things have been peaceful in Forks Washington since the attack by the newborns and everyones starting to slip into a normal daily routine. At least until someone new moves into town. Something seems odd about her and then, a pack member imprints on her.
1. The Raven's Mirror

Hey guys! So I haven't posted anything for any of my stories for awhile. My muse had kinda run away and I swear he's been sitting somewhere in a beanbag chair, naked, eating Cheetos and watching Jerry Springer. He came back though! After much pleading (and bloody noses on my part) he agreed to return to me...fully clothed.

Anyway, I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. It's actually almost done I just gotta finished a couple more paragraphs. I wanted to get some feedback though. So let me know what you guys think. If you have any suggestions please please put them in a review! I'd love to hear them! Reviewers will be mentioned! =D

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or anything in it. I only own my OC.**

* * *

_Jacob_

I was out patrolling with Paul. It had been pretty quiet lately and that was something we were definitely all thankful for after the attack by the newborns. My jog though the woods had slowed to a walk about a mile back. It was quiet out here and there was no need to run around like a maniac when there was nothing here. Though it seemed like I spoke too soon because as I went to take another step a giggling blur of white, brown, and blue went past me. I shook my head and blinked a few times. What was that? Paul soon came bounding past from the same direction chasing after whatever it was. '_What the heck Paul? Who is that?'_ I asked as I ran after them. Was it a vampire? I hadn't met any that ran giggling from a werewolf before. She ran so gracefully. Jumping over some fallen trees with ease, others she ducked under. At once point she bounced from tree to tree as if gravity didn't exist.

Paul growled and ran faster she seemed to be mocking us with her laughter. '_Some annoying girl that appeared out of nowhere! I turned around and there she is hanging upside down in front of me on a tree branch!'_ He replied. Appeared out of nowhere?

'_Well, do you think she's a threat? Is she a vampire?'_ I asked looking ahead of up at the girl. I could only see the back of her as we ran. She had long white hair, a brown shirt and blue jeans. On her feet were little brown moccasin type shoes. She looked back at us and I could see she had big green eyes but that was all I could make out.

Paul shook his head. '_She's not a vampire. I have no idea what she is and I don't think she's a threat but I'm still going to catch her.'_ I saw his eyes narrow dangerously at her. she must have really ticked him off. Man she was fast, but I knew where we were headed. In front of us, about ½ a mile, was a hill covered with large think vines of thorns. It was like a maze. There were pathways that twisted and turned all the way up the hill then it dropped off into the ocean. She stopped at the opening briefly before ducking in. Luckily we could just fit in and we followed her I knew there was a large room like area ahead of us where she would be trapped. Though when we got there it was empty. All that was in there was a large black crow that cawed and turned its head looking at us as we stopped to look around. Sniffing around we followed her sent towards the crow. As soon as we got too close it flew up and out of an opening in the heavy vines. '_Where the hell could she have gone? There's only one way in and one way out!'_ Paul fumed sniffing around some more. The sent seemed to just disappear.

'_I don't know man, but she wasn't a vampire so maybe she's not a threat. Lets just get out of here.'_ I shook my head and headed out. With a growl Paul reluctantly followed. One thing bugged me though. How did she just disappear that like that?

* * *

Any guesses on what she iiiss? You'll find out in the next chapter but I wanna see if you guys can guess! =D  
Oh and I hope I didn't confuse any of you with the guys talking telepathically. I tried to make it easy for you to tell who was talking.  
Well catch ya guys later!

CLICK THE REVIEW LINK PPLEEAASSEEE! ^_^

V  
V  
V


	2. Note

Ok so this isn't a chapter (it'll be up soon, maybe within the next hour?) but I kinda made a mistake. When I was creating the story on here I accidentally said it was a Paul story, well I was originally making it a Jacob/OC story. Since I messed up I'll leave it up to you guys. Leave me a review saying with one you'd rather see end up with our main girl.

?: I'm still nameless to them you know.

XDeadlyImperfectionX: Yes I know! Your name comes up in the next chapter though. I just wanted to get this out of the way before I finish chapter 2.

?: Oh fine. Well you guys heard her! Tell us who you want me to end up with! We're leaving it in your hands!

XDeadlyImperfectionX: That doesn't scare you?

?: It does, but I was trying not to think of it. *Glares*

XDeadlyImperfectionX: Eh heh heh. *Runs away*

?: Oh great now I have to go chase her so she can write. So yeah write in a review who you pick! See ya! *Chases XDeadlyImpfectionX*


	3. Spirit Of Nature

So holy crap my email has been over run with emails saying people have added this story to their alerts as well as a few favorite story and Favorite Author. I'm so happy you guys like the story! It's definitely pushed me to write sooner.

Keepersblood  
Cleo4ever44  
tsunamicurl  
ChoppedAndScrewed  
Moon Rose18  
joy the irish nut  
Jasperlover101  
Thank you guys so much for the adds.

ChoppedAndScrewed: Well, she appears to be a crow. All will be explained in this chapter. :) Or at least I hope it is lol.

and Keepersblood I have to say you totally made my day today! When I saw the 4 emails saying Story Alert, Favorite Story, Author Alert, and Favorite Author I totally did a little happy dance! You're the reason I got this chapter up tonight. It really pushed me to finish. Oh and the review with your vote. Thanks!

I'd be REALLY happy if you guys reviewed!  
Let me know what you think and if you haven't any suggestions that would be wonderful. This story isn't planned out, I'm horrible at planning ahead, so if you'd like to see something happen tell me and it just might! Plus I'll mention that it was your idea in the Author notes.

You know...this was a lot longer in Microsoft word. XD  
I thought I did good this time. Well I'll just try to make the next chapter longer!

* * *

**Ariyanna**

Pushing through the crowd I found the door I was looking for. It was small and looked like bark covered with moss. I figured I made good time getting here though time moves differently here than in the human world. If you didn't know how to get around a few minutes spent here could be a few hundred years there. "Hey Ari, you leaving already? You just got here!" A Dryad called from across the room.

"Yeah I've got to get to my new home. Check out the locals and whatnot." I replied walking closer to the door.

"Oh alright but you better come visit soon." She said wagging her finger at me. With a nod and wave I pushed on the door. It was a bit stiff so no one must have used it for awhile. Stepping out of the door I found myself standing in a forest. It was all green and definitely beautiful. Though not quite the beauty the Emerald Isles where. Closing the door securely behind me I took a deep breath of the clean crisp air but I also caught the wiff of something else so I jumped into the tree behind me. I had no glamour on myself so I was invisible to those without the sight and I watched as a large wolf walked under the tree. My eyes narrowed slightly as it stopped and sniffed the air. I figured now was a good time to make a run for it but I wanted to have a bit of fun while doing so. I glamoured myself to have long white hair, a nice brown shirt with brown and turquoise beading around the neck, light blue skinny jeans, and moccasin boots.

I turned and sat down with my back to the wolf and fell back so I was upside down on the branch. When the wolf turned to walk under the branch I was on we were eye level. He must have been surprised because he shook his head and took a step back. Then with a big cheesy grin I said "What's happenin hot stuff?" What I said seemed to have not registered right away because he just stood there blinking at me for a couple second. Then it seemed to click and he started growling. I started to laugh as I quickly sat up the pushed off the branch with one foot propelling me about 20 feet ahead of the giant wolf. As I landed gracefully on the ground I looked at him over my shoulder. "Up for a chase?" I asked, and got my reply when he started to crouch down. I took off with a little yell of joy. I bounced, ducked and weaved as fast as I could and he did a pretty good job at keeping up but he wasn't at all graceful. "You're a bit of a lummocks aren't you?" I yelled back to him. Of course he didn't seem to know what that was but he figured it wasn't a good thing and that caused him to speed up.

Soon I saw that I was coming up on another werewolf. "Well what do ya know there's more of ya!" I said before darting past the other one. He seemed a bit confused because he just stared at me as I laughed and ran past him. I looked back at him and saw him join in when his friend ran past him. He still had a confused look in his eyes when I turned to look forward again. I continued my run jumping from tree to tree and over and under logs trying to make it as difficult for the wolves as I could. I soon ran up a hill into a maze of thorns. There were what seemed likes hallways twisting and turning through the place and at that point I knew it was home to someone just didn't know who until I came to a large 'room.' There in one of the corners stood a very old faun. His skin looked like tree bark and blended in with the surroundings very well. Anyone other than a Fae wouldn't even see him. "Pardon me sir, I don't mean to intrude but I'm having a bit of a chase with some werewolves. I'll be out of your home soon." I said to him as I stopped in the room.

"Eh? Oh, well be quick about it. I like my peace and quiet!" He grumbled and took a few steps back practically disappearing into the thorns. When I heard the thunder of paws coming up behind me I reduced my size and took on the glamour of a raven. I flew up to a branch about eye level with the wolves. When they came in I watched them carefully. They seemed surprised that I had 'disappeared' and started sniffing around for me. Once they started getting too close I said thank you to the faun, which to the wolves it sounded like the caw of a raven, and flew up out of an opening in the thorns.

I headed away from the reservation towards Forks. I needed to get some things put together and figured it would be good to get the 'lay of the land'. I needed a car and then I had to find the cottage I bought before coming over here. I flew over the high school it was small but not nearly as small as the country school houses that I use to go to in Ireland years ago. Soon I found what I guessed was the only car lot in the town. I landed about a block away and removed my glamour except from my wings. They were almost completely transparent but they did catch the light. Walking into the car lot I found what I wanted to buy, a cream colored convertible VW bug, went in signed what I needed to signed, wrote a check and walked out with the keys. I then headed out to find my house. I knew it was on the outskirts of town close to the reservation so I headed back that way.

Turning off the main road I ended up in a slightly hidden dirt road that weaved around till finally stopping at a gorgeous cottage. I had to laugh at the irony of how it was listed, a 'European Style Fairytale Cottage' I knew everything was already set up inside because I could see the living room through one of the front windows. Some of the fey around here knew I was moving in and must have done it. We did that kind of stuff for each other. It was like we were one big family sometimes. The ones that did it were most likely young nature spirits that never showed themselves to humans. Young ones were more cautious of humans then older fey like me. I got out of the car and headed for the front door, realizing I didn't have a key I looked around to see where they hid it. Right after I started looking I heard a 'tink' and found the key laying in front of the door. "Why thank you." I said with a smile and picked it up. I heard a quiet 'your welcome' in the wind as I stepped into the house. The inside was just as perfect as the outside. To the right of me was two steps that went up into a study.

Turning to the left took you into the living room. It was filled with plush furniture and a big fireplace. Straight ahead of me was the kitchen. It was large and kept the same wood finish theme as the rest of the house. The appliances were all white which created a crisp look to the place. To the left of the kitchen and beyond the living room as the master bedroom and bath, a guest bedroom, and another bathroom. The guest room was closest to the living room and between the two was a small hallway which lead to the garage which could hold two cars and had a loft above it. I may turn it into another room eventually but for now it would be storage. I stopped at the mirror that hung in the hallway towards my room. My true self was showing this time. I didn't even have a glamour on my wings and they twitched slightly and caught the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

My long auburn hair was pulled up off my neck in a high ponytail and my full bangs swept down just above my eyes. My eyes were two different colors. The right being a light blue and other left a dark green. I've been told many times over the years that they show my mischievous nature. With a smile I walked away from the mirror and into my room. A four poster canopy bed sat to the middle of the wall in front of me. It was trimmed in reds and golds. Over the canopy sheer white material hung that could close off the bed from the rest of the room. There was a chest of drawers and a vanity to me left and a door along the right wall which led to the master bath. At this point the sun had started to set and I let out a yawn. The traveling and the chase with the wolves had worn me out. After Ichanged into a long t-shirt to sleep in I crawled into bed for a good nights sleep. Tomorrow was a new day and the start of a new adventure, starting school once again.

* * *

Plleeaasee review and tell me what you think!

Oh and here's what her house looks like. (I'll post more stuff like this because I like visuals)  
Just change (dot) to a period.  
polyvore(dot)com/fairytale_cottage/set?id=28310282

And here's actually what her true form looks like  
polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=28519672


	4. Hello, Goodbye

I've gotten 1 vote for Paul thank you Keepersblood) but I'm still iffy on changing it to a Paul story...only because I have it posted on another site as a Jacob Story, and he would have imprinted already considering she looked right in his eyes in chapter 1. I _do_ have another story I was writing as a Paul/OC. So, yeah...let me know what you want me to do. Maybe I can post the other Paul/OC story and then you can decide? (Oh great not I gotta find it .)

Oh and thank you KateDark for the +Favorite Story :) that made me happy.

* * *

I awoke in the morning to sun coming through my window and shinning right into my eyes. With a groan I rolled over and stuck a pillow over my head. Hey, I may be really old compared to human standards but I still don't like waking up to the sun in my eyes. Especially right after it comes up. After a minute or so I sigh and sit up. I knew I had to get up soon to head to school. Dragging myself away from the warm bed I shuffled into the bathroom and got ready to go. About an hour later I was ready to go. My firey red hair hung down in loose waves and I wore an iron colored spaghetti strap sun dress with black flats. Walking out to the kitchen I made a piece of toast then headed for my car.

I got to the school pretty early to make sure I could get my schedule and make sure I knew how to get around. Walking in to the office there was an older woman sitting at the desk typing away on the computer. I went up to the counter and went to rest my hands on it but back away as soon as I did. There was iron in it. Iron is like poison to Faeries.

Now understand there may be iron in the buildings structure but as long as I don't go touching it I'm fine. Since I'm fairly powerful I can stand being around it. Touching it for more then a couple minutes though can be fatal.

"Excuse me." I said loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Oh I'm sorry! I get caught up in my work sometimes when I'm typing something up. What can I do for ya dear?" She asked with a kind smile on her face.

"I'm new to the school and was hoping to get my schedule." I replied and she nodded before picking up a piece of paper to her right and walking over to the counter.

"Of course dear I already had it printed out. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. You shouldn't have too much trouble finding things its not a very big school." She said handing my the papers.

"Thank you Ma'am" I said then headed back out into the hall. I could see students were starting to show up as I looked out the front doors. With a sigh I looked at my schedule and the map to figure out where my first class was. History in room 208. It was close and so I turned down the hall and headed to class. This was going to be a piece of cake.

By the time lunch came around I was sure everyone in school knew about me. 'the strange girl with the Irish accent.' as I had over heard some girls calling me. When I walked into the lunch room I felt people staring at my, I just ignored then and scanned the room. My eyes fell on a group of people off a bit from the rest. All but one of the girls had an unearthly beauty to them. So there werewolves weren't the only things about these parts. How interesting. Most vampires stick to large cities. That whay the missing aren't noticed as easily. One of the girls looked up at me and I knew why the picked a small town, they were vegetarians vampires. Such an unnatural thing, but to each their own. Not being very fond of vampires, vegetarians included, I headed towards the lunch line and never looked towards them again during lunch. At least, not until the human girl that was with them came over to the empty table I sat at and joined me. "Hi, I'm Bella. You must be the new girl right?" She said with a smile. My eyes flickered over to the table she had come from and they were staring over at us intensely. Looking back at Bella I smiled.

"Why yes I am. I'm sure you've heard loads about the 'strange girl with the Irish accent' but I'm Ariyanna. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. Is that short for Isabella? Beautiful name that is." I spouted out, probably a bit fast.

"I don't really pay attention to the gossip. I know what it's like to be the new girl." She said with a shrug. "Yeah, I don't really like my name but thanks. You're is beautiful too."

"So what did your friends want you to ask me? They've been staring over her very intensely since you sat down." I asked quietly with a raised brow and a smirk. The boy she had been sitting close to was trying to pry into my minds since I walked through the cafeteria doors.

"Wha..? Um, nothing! Really. They just suggested I come over and talk to you. I swear." She replied a little panicked and my brow raised even more as I stood up and grabbed my tray.

"Well, thank you for that but the next time they're curious about something instead of sending there little human over they should inquiry about what they want to know themselves." I said looking over at them. I then threw away what was left of my lunch and walked out of the cafeteria with out looking back. Leaving a very shocked group and vampires and a frightened looking human girl in my wake.

* * *

I know I said this one was going to be longer but...I wanted to get a new chapter posted since I hadn't posted one for awhile.  
Hope you liked it!

Please please review!


	5. Sleep Well, My Angel

Ok ok Paul it is haha

First though I want to thank some people for either reviewing, story alerts, fav story, and fav author. You guys push me to get new chapter out quicker. :)

Michelle7  
Shootingstar92  
CaitlinB54  
ZFrida1  
KateDark  
Vanilla12ish  
CrimsonLaurana  
BlackShadow878  
i took the night12  
katie-lynxx  
Joy the irish nut

* * *

I was in a building where, I didn't recognize it and had no idea how I had gotten here. The white paint on the walls was chipping badly and it looked like it had been abandoned for years. I started up there stairs in front of me. They twisted around to the left and were enclosed. Just before I reached the first landing I saw what seemed to be the end of a long white dress slip around the corner. "Hey, wait!" I yelled and bounded up the last few steps to the landing before turning the corner. Maybe they could tell where I am. I froze before I could take another step. There was a woman standing halfway up to the next landing. She had firey red hair that was piled on top of her head in a mess of curls. A few loose curls hung down and neck just bushing her shoulders that were a creamy white. She wore a long off white dress that looked very old with lace detail. She smiled at me and I could have sworn my heart stop in that second. Before I knew what I was doing I was walking up the stairs towards her as she held a hand out towards me. As I was about to take her hand she whispered 'My Love' and I found myself staring up at my bedroom ceiling. I blinked a couple times before slowly sitting up. It was a dream? Why did I feel like I had seen that woman before? Looking over at my clock I groaned. It was 5 am, I had to go patrol the Res. Getting out of bed I pulled on a pair of jeans and headed out to meet up with Jarred so we could relieve Quil and Embry.

"Hey." I greeted Jarred as I walked up to him at the edge of the woods. I was trying to hold back a yawn and failing miserably.

"Hey, man you look tired. Didn't you get any sleep?" He asked with questioning look.

"Yeah I got some sleep. Just woke up." I replied. I didn't really want to mention the dream. Even if I did feel like she was real and I had met her somewhere. Soon Embry and Quil met up with us and we took over. When we finished out patrol we had just enough time to get ready for school. Thank god this was my last year.

By the time we all got to Emily and Sam's after school I was ready to strangle Jake. All he could talk about was Bella coming over to hang out. I didn't hate the girl, even if she was annoying, she just always smelled like those leeches. "Would you SHUT UP!" I yelled at him after we were all sitting at the kitchen table. He didn't say another word but he did glare at me.

"By the way Paul, want to talk about that dream? It was all you could think about on patrol." Jarred asked with a smirk.

"It was just a dream." I grumbled and sunk lower into my chair. I hadn't thought about since we had gotten to school.

"What was the dream about? You know dreams sometimes have hidden meaning." Emily said putting down a fresh plate of cookies. I snatched one up and started munching on it with a frown. I really didn't want to talk about it.

Jarred rolled his eyes when he realized I wasn't going to say anything. "It was about a girl with a firey red hair and pale skin. She as very pretty.." I cut him off with a growl. "Well she was. Anyway, she was in a long old fashion dress and when he got close she smiled and said 'my love'." He ended in a girly voice and everyone chuckled.

"Hmm, well maybe she's your imprint, or it could mean you're going to meet your imprint soon." Was Emily's reply.

"Ha! Alright Paul!" Quil said patting me on the back. I just glared and he stopped. Most of the guys are scared of my temper. Right after that was when Bella decided to show up. When she walked in the door she had a very confused and concerned look on her face. Jacob of course ran over to her right away. "Bella, what's wrong? Did that leech do something to you?" He asked with a frown.

"No, no everything is fine with Edward. It's just, there was a new girl at school today and she knows about the Cullens. It was her first day! Edward couldn't read her mind either. Have you guys run into anyone while on patrol?" She asked looking a bi panicked. Jacob looked at me right away.

"You don't think, there was that blonde we chased the other day. She definitely wasn't human but she was a vampire either. Then when we were closing in on her she just disappeared." He said turning back to her.

"But this girl isn't blonde she's got red hair." Bella replied shaking her head. The wolf pack and imprints looked at me again. Red head? Could it be? Surely not, there's a lot of red heads out there.

I shook my head. "Oh come on guys. There's lots of red heads out there. There's no way she's the one from my dream." I told them and then turned to Bella. "What color were her eyes? Did you see?" I asked her. The girl from my dream had very distinct eyes.

"Yeah actually I did. I went over and talked to her at lunch because the Cullens were curious about her and she said for them 'not to send their human next time'." By now she was sitting next to Jake at the table. "As for her eye color it was strange. The right one was blue and the left one was green." The room went silent as they turned to me.

"Holy shit." For a second I couldn't breath. It _was _the girl from my dream. But how did I know what she looked like without meeting her? I mean I felt that she was real all day but to find out I was right was crazy.

"Bella, do you think you can try and get her to meet with us and the Cullens? Ask her at school tomorrow." Sam said finally breaking the heavy silence. "We need to find out if she's dangerous." My head snapped to him at this statement and he looked back at me. "We don't know what she is Paul. She could be a danger to us all. Human or not. If she is your imprint we have to know we can trust her."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." I grumbled. She may not even be my imprint. Just another threat.

* * *

REVIEW! :D


	6. Great Pretender

Thanks everyone for the alerts! :)

Before you start reading this chapter I warn you now, it's probably not that exciting BUT it's _**very**_informative. It explains a few things about Ariyanna and what she is. It's kinda long because I'm trying to explain a lot. I could have said more but I was trying not to confuse you guys. If you have questions feel free to ask. I'll explain now that I tell you exactly what she it.

Also sorry this took so long to get out. I just started back to college and things have been hectic.

* * *

The next day I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach since I woke up and I realized why when I pulled in at school. Bella and the Cullens were waiting for me. "Great.." I mumbled as I got out of the car. Bella made a beeline for me right away.

"Ariyanna, I'm just here to ask if you will meet with the Cullens and some people from La Push." She said quickly like she was expecting me to disappear before she could finish. I raised a brow at her. I guess I should go and explain myself. The people from La Push must be the werewolves I ran into a couple days ago.

I let out a sigh. "I suppose I can do that. It's only fair that they know what I am since I know what they are and we're going to co-exist for a while." I said crossing my arms. "I can't tonight though. I have to meet up with a couple friends. Is tomorrow night ok?" I asked and motioned for her to walk with me towards the school.

"Yeah, I'm sure that will be fine!" She replied with a smile and followed me.

"Good. We can meet at my house. I'll give you my address at lunch. Oh and I apologize for yesterday. The Cullens sending just you over pissed me off a bit. I shouldn't have taken it out on you though." I said as we walked into the school.

"No, no it's fine." She said shaking her head. "I understand, they're not use to dealing with too many people. I offered to come over."

"Understandable. I doubt any of them are that old. It takes time for them to get use to being around humans for such an extended period of time. Give them another hundred years or so and they'll be pro's at it." I seriously but I think Bella thought it was a joke because she laughed a bit. "Well I have to get to class. Come see me and lunch and I'll give you my address." I then walked down the hall one way while Bella went the other. Lunch came and went and I had given Bella my address along with my number incase anything came up. She hadn't come alone either, this time she was followed by a short dark haired girl with an overabundance of energy, Alice. She as nice enough but I still tend to stay away from vampires. When school ended I quickly left. When I got home I glamoured myself to once again look like a Raven and flew to the large old tree that held the door to the Other world.

I landed in the tree just as the door to the Other world was opening. "Deartháir beannachtaí, conas atá tú?" I said in my native tongue as a large man stepped into view. His frame was broad and muscular and he had pitch black hair that was short and spiked.

"Beannachtaí deirfiúr, tá mé go maith cé go raibh sé i bhfad ró-fhada ó shin atá feicthe againn ar a chéile." His voice was deep and held little emotion as he frowned up at me. I jumped down beside him and shed my glamour. Ferdinand pulled me into a hug, which I immediately returned. No matter how irritated he got with me, we were still family and he always forgave me as soon as we saw each other. When we parted he looked around. "I suppose this is a nice place. Almost as green as Ireland. Though I do wish you would just come home to our world. Or at least come live with me. I don't get why you have such a fondness for mortals." He said shaking his head. He was always trying to convince me to return home.

"I can't explain it Ferd, I just feel like this is where I'm suppose to be." I replied with a sigh. I really meant it too. When I first came here to La Push it felt like some force was telling me that _**this**_ is where I belonged.

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. "You and your 'feelings' you're not a damn seer Ari!" I was about to make a retort when I heard a twig snap behind us. We quickly glamoured ourselves as ravens and jumped into the tree. A young man walked under us a minute later. He was tall and tan with short dark hair, definitely a Quileute. I felt the urge to jump down to him but Ferdinand stopped me before I could. "What are you doing?" He whispered and I just shook my head. What _was_ I doing? The man looked up at us and frowned, then continued on his way. It seemed like he was looking for someone or something. When he was out of site we dropped our glamour. "Lets go and celebrate our reunion." My brother said dropping to the ground. I just rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Fine, though I can't be gone long. I have to meet with some people tomorrow night." I said as I ducked under his arm and through the door. One day of class wouldn't be a major loss. I could go to the Other world for a little bit.

I only spent a couple hours or so in the Other world but a whole day had pasted in the mortal realm when I had come back through the door in the tree. Just as I did my pocket started to vibrate, it was Bella. "Hello." I answered.

"Uh, hi it's Bella. Are we still meeting at your house tonight?" She asked. "You weren't in school today so I wanted to make sure it was still ok."

"Yeah some things came up. Just give me about an hour and then come over." I said as I started to head home.

"Ok! That's perfect. See you in an hour!" She said then hung up. When I got home I took a quick shower and changed. Just as I finished drying my hair and walking out to the living room there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Bella, the Cullens and a group of boys that were from the reservation. The man from yesterday was not there which made me feel slightly saddened. I had hoped he would be one of the La Push boys.

"Come on in." I said walking away from the door towards the living room. Once we were all seated they all introduced themselves. The Cullens, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme. The La Push pack, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Jarred and Paul the one that was not here at the moment. They assured me he would be showing up right after he finished patrol but we could get started. "Well, I suppose you have quite a few questions for me." I said sitting back in my chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"Yes, how did you know about us? It seemed you just looked at us and knew." Alice asked probably wondering if it was that easy to tell they weren't human.

I smirked at her. "You think vampires and werewolves are the only mythical creatures out there? If you do you're _very_ mistaken." They all looked very shocked at this statement. "You may not believe me but it's true. In fact I'm a Fae, or Faerie. Though the term Fae covers a very broad spectrum of creatures. Anything from centaurs to mermaids to trolls. Even vampires and werewolves could be considered a Fae since it's pretty much a mythical creature."

"Trolls? Mermaids? I don't believe it." She said as the scowl that seemed permanently on her face depended.

With a sigh I stood up, seems I'll have to demonstrate. "It's true, a couple days ago two of you were in the woods. I had just arrived here and figured I might as well have some fun. Though I glamoured myself. Which is a talent any Faerie can do, of course some are stronger then others." As said this I pulled up the glamour I had used that day. My hair grew and turned almost a white and my clothes changed as well. Her scowl turned to a look of amazement that mirrored everyone else's. "Like I said this is something every Faerie can do, the stronger you are the longer and less flawed your glamour is. The only thing I _choose_ not to change is my eyes, mostly because I quite like the fact that they're different. Now other Fae can see through the glamour, unless they're _really_ weak and humans can break it if they know how or a Fae gives you 'the sight' in which case you'll always from then on out be able to see through the glamour."

"Why haven't we run into other Fae if they're out there? Are there just none in this area." Sam asked, his Alpha protectiveness showing a bit in that question.

"Oh there out there. The ones around here actually set up my house before I got here. Not only am I their elder but I'm a higher rank so they'll do all they can to keep me happy. As for not seeing them. They're very young and don't trust humans and other creatures like I do so they don't show themselves. If I wanted to I could disappear from your sight and be just one the other side of the room and you'd never find me. You can't see Faeries unless they want you to see them. I'm _letting_ you guys see me. It's may be a bit confusing but lets put it this way. We're invisible to the human eye unless we show ourselves and even when we _do_ show ourselves, you may not be seeing what we **really** look like. We're called Nature Spirits for a reason." I tried to explain the best I could the Realm of Faerie was a very complicated thing to explain. "There is an extremely old fawn living in the thorn maze though. He's a solitary Fae though so he just keeps to himself."

"Their _elder_? How old are you?" Embry asked with a very confused look on his face.

I grimaced knowing they're probably freak out when I said how old I was. "Well, I haven't exactly kept a very accurate count of how many years because Faeries don't die unless killed but, I'd have to say probably around six hundred or so." There was a collective gasp.

"You mentioned that you are a higher rank. What is that rank and how many are there?" Carlisle asked.

I frowned a bit, I had hoped they wouldn't ask. "Well, before I can explain my rank I should tell you about the courts. There's four of them. Winter Court, Summer Court, Dark Court, and High Court. Each court has one or two Royals, a King and Queen. Usually a Faerie chooses one court to affiliate with or none at all. I'm affiliated with two. The High Court and the Dark Court because of my family. My mother is the Queen of the High Court and my brother is the new King of the Dark court. So I Suppose I have a pretty high rank and could be considered the Princess of the High Court." I was about to add a bit more when someone walked in. It was Paul and he was on me so fast my head spun.

"You're the girl from the woods!" He growled at me, I turned to look at him and let my glamour drop. When our eyes connected it was like the whole world stopped in that moment. I wasn't sure what happened but I knew in that moment that he was the reason I was here. The reason I felt the pull to this place and I would forever be connected with him. I could tell by the look in his eyes, he felt _**exactly the same.**_


End file.
